A Key To A Bird's Heart
by SavageLove
Summary: Dinah has been having strange dreams about girl from school, but doesn’t know that the girl is dreaming about her too. Dinahf, HelenaBarbara COMPLETED!


_Summary_: Dinah has been having strange dreams about girl from school, but doesn't know that the girl is dreaming about her too. Dinah/f, Helena/Barbara COMPLETED!

_Notes_: (D) indicates a dream.

_Songs_: 'I'd Start A Revolution' –Amiee Allen, 'I Could Love You Like That' –All-4-One, 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' & 'I Knew I Loved You' –Savage Garden, and 'A Kiss From A Rose' –Seal.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the Birds of Prey characters, I am just borrowing them.

_Warnings_: This story contains lesbian love. If you are uncomfortable with that, then please do not read this and do not leave a review. I only write fem-slash fics where they are the main characters and the straight characters are minor or non-romance fics...

_Reviews: _Please review and tell me what you think!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legend tells of a Caped Crusader, Batman, guardian of New Gotham and his one true love, Catwoman, the Queen of the criminal underworld. Their passion left behind something extraordinary, a daughter, Huntress, half metahuman; she has taken up her father's mantel, and fights to protect the innocent and helpless. Joining her in this struggle, Oracle, once Batman's protégée, Batgirl, she was caught in the crossfire of the war between Batman and Joker. Now she fights crime a different way, a master of the cyber realms and trainer of heroes. Together, they have taken in Dinah, a metahuman herself, with powers that she is only beginning to explore. These three are the protectors of New Gotham, the Birds of Prey.

My name's Alfred Pennyworth and this is their story...

Hey kids, rock 'n' roll  
That's how I lost control  
Hey kids, go get high  
I can't remember why  
-----------------------

Starring:

Ashley Scott

-----------------------  
Up all night  
I waste my time  
I am fine  
But a day behind  
Up all night being stupid and happy  
But the days are overlapping   
(My days are overlapping)

-----------------------

Dina Meyer  
-----------------------  
I'd start a revolution  
(If I could get up in the morning)  
I'd start a revolution  
(If I could get up, get up)  
I'd start a revolution  
Start a revolution  
(If I could get up, get up)  
I'd start a revolution   
Start a revolution  
(If I could get up in the morning)   
-----------------------

Rachel Skarsten

-----------------------  
Hey, every day is the weekend  
I stay up so I sleep in  
Hey, every day there's a reason  
I just do it all over again

-----------------------

Shemar Moore  
-----------------------  
Up all night  
I waste my time   
I am fine  
But a day behind  
Up all night being stupid and happy  
But the days are overlapping  
(My days are overlapping)

-----------------------

Mia Sara  
-----------------------  
I'd start a revolution  
(If I could get up in the morning)  
I'd start a revolution  
(If I could get up, get up)  
I'd start a revolution  
Start a revolution  
(If I could get up, get up)  
I'd start a revolution   
Start a revolution  
(If I could get up in the morning)  
-----------------------

And Ian Abercrombie as "Alfred Pennyworth"

-----------------------  
Hey all the things I do  
That you tell me not to  
Try walking in my shoes  
But you stumble don't you?  
Four, Five, Six AM  
I'm up all night again  
-----------------------

Guest Starring:

Anna Paquin as "Amelia Aguilar"

-----------------------  
I'd start a revolution  
(If I could get up in the morning)  
I'd start a revolution  
(If I could get up, get up)  
I'd start a revolution  
Start a revolution  
(If I could get up, get up)   
I'd start a revolution  
Start a revolution  
(If I could get up in the morning)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Key to a Bird's Heart**

_Prelude_

(D)

Dinah was sitting at a table in a dancing club.

"Excuse me," a soft musically feminine southern voice said from behind her. Dinah turned around and her mouth went dry at the sight before her. Before her was a stunningly beautiful girl. She had long brown hair with blonde streaks; brown eyes and full pout lips. Her skin was dark, which made her brown freckles standout more; however it only accented her beauty. She had on a red dress that reached mid-thigh, two-inch heels and star earrings. Dinah licked her lips and looked into the girl's eyes and lost herself in them.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Dinah asked, managed to get out.

"Ah know this may seem forward, but Ah was wonderin'..." the girl trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Yes?" Dinah pressed gently.

"Would yah like tah dance? With me?" the girl blurted out, blushing furiously, which caused Dinah to smile. The girl was so cute when she blushed.

"Sure, I'd love to," Dinah replied. Dinah stood up and held out her hand. The girl took Dinah's hand and they headed for the dance floor. As they stepped onto the dance floor, the fast song that had been playing died out and a slow song started to play:

-------------

They read you Cinderella

You hoped it would come true

That one day your Prince Charming

Would come rescue you

You like romantic movies

You never will forget

The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet

All this time that you've been waiting

You don't have to wait no more

-------------

Dinah, being taller by about two inches even with the girl wearing two-inch heels, pulled the girl into her arms and placed her arms around her waist. The girl put her arms around Dinah's neck and her head on Dinah's shoulder.

-------------

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

---

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep

So when I say forever, forever's what I mean

I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true

I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you

You dream of love that's everlasting

Well baby open up your eyes

---

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

-------------

The girl pulled back after a while and said, "Ah am Amelia Aguilar by the way."

"I'm Dinah Lance," Dinah said. She rolled the girl's name over her tongue and liked in immensely. "Amelia... a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Dinah purred.

-------------

You want tenderness-I got tenderness

And I see through to the heart of you

If you want a man who understands

You don't have to look very far

-------------

Amelia blushed again and hid her face in Dinah's neck, embarrassed at the compliment. Dinah chuckled softly. She lifted Amelia's face from its hiding place and placed a gentle kiss on Amelia's pouty lips. Amelia cupped Dinah's face in her hands as they deepened the kiss. Dinah pulled Amelia closer to her body.

-------------

I can love you

I can

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

-------------

Dinah broke the kiss and both girls were panting heavily. Somehow they had ended up in Dinah's bedroom. They neither knew nor cared how it had happened; all they saw, and knew was each other. They undressed each other and fell onto Dinah's bed. Dinah moved on top of Amelia and put her thigh between Amelia's legs and pressed against the heated center. They kissed, caressed and humped each other's legs. Suddenly, both Dinah and Amelia gasped, arched their backs and...

-------------

Dinah bolted up in bed, breathing hard. Sweat covered her body. She felt a wetness between her legs and realized that her hand was buried between her legs. 'DAMN! Why do I keep having these dreams? Are they really just dreams or are they visions?' Dinah thought to herself. She through off the covers and got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to wash up. She saw Helena brushing her teeth, having just come in from a date, and forgot what her Meta powers were. Dinah walked up to the sink and started to wash her hands.

"Hey, super kid," Helena said.

Dinah sighed. She hated being called 'super kid'.

"Hey, old fart," Dinah said.

Helena started to growl but stopped and started to sniff at Dinah. She smirked and raised a brow. "Good dream?" Helena asked, amused

"Yeah," Dinah said, flatly. "Same one as before."

"Maybe you should-"

"No, I don't want to talk about it with Gabby, you and especially not Barbara," Dinah snapped.

"Okay, sorry," Helena said, taken aback.

Dinah just turned and walked out of the bathroom.

-------------

(D) (Other side of town)

Amelia walked into the dance club and looked around her. Her eyes were drawn to a girl sitting by herself at a table. The girl looked pissed and sad at the same time, which made her seem unapproachable. Amelia studied the girl. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had a nice tan that made her look absolutely beautiful. She was wearing black leather pants that looked to be painted onto her. She had on a white tight tang top.

Amelia walked over to the girl and stood behind her. "Excuse me?" Amelia asked, in a soft voice.

The girl turned around and just stared at Amelia. Amelia said nothing because she knew that the girl was checking her out, like she had checked the girl out. After a while the girl asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Ah know this may seem forward, but Ah was wonderin'..." Amelia trailed off, frowning slightly.

"Yes?" the girl pressed gently.

"Would yah like tah dance? With me?" Amelia blurted out, blushing furiously, which caused the girl to smile.

"Sure, I'd love to," the girl replied. The girl stood up and held out her hand. Amelia took the girl hand and they headed for the dance floor. As they stepped onto the dance floor, the fast song that had been playing died out and a slow song started to play:

-------------

They read you Cinderella

You hoped it would come true

That one day your Prince Charming

Would come rescue you

You like romantic movies

You never will forget

The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet

All this time that you've been waiting

You don't have to wait no more

-------------

The girl, being taller by about two inches even with Amelia wearing two-inch heels, pulled Amelia into her arms and placed her arms around her waist. Amelia put her arms around the girl's neck and her head on the girl's shoulder.

-------------

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

---

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep

So when I say forever, forever's what I mean

I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true

I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you

You dream of love that's everlasting

Well baby open up your eyes

---

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

If you give me a chance

I can love you like that

-------------

Amelia pulled back after a while and said, "Ah am Amelia Aguilar by the way."

"I'm Dinah Lance," the girl said. "Amelia... a beautiful name for a beautiful girl," the girl purred.

-------------

You want tenderness-I got tenderness

And I see through to the heart of you

If you want a man who understands

You don't have to look very far

-------------

Amelia blushed again and hid her face in Dinah's neck, embarrassed at the compliment. Dinah chuckled softly. She lifted Amelia's face from its hiding place and placed a gentle kiss on Amelia's pouty lips. Amelia cupped Dinah's face in her hands as they deepened the kiss. Dinah pulled Amelia closer to her body.

-------------

I can love you

I can

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

I will give you my heart

Be all that you need

Show you you're everything that's precious to me

I can love you like that

I would make you my world

Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

-------------

Dinah broke the kiss and both girls were panting heavily. Somehow they had ended up in Dinah's bedroom. They neither knew nor cared how it had happened, all they saw, and knew were each other. They undressed each other and fell onto Dinah's bed. Dinah moved on top of Amelia and put her thigh between Amelia's legs and pressed against the heated center. They kissed, caressed and humped each other's legs. Suddenly, both Dinah and Amelia gasped, arched their backs and...

-------------

Amelia sat up in bed. She was breathing hard, sweat was covering her body and her hand had strayed between her legs and was rubbing her wet pussy. 'Not again!' Amelia thought. She got up and went to the bathroom and washed herself off and then went back to bed. 'Who the hell is Dinah Lance?' Amelia asked herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: Stronger than Yesterday_

Dinah walked into the cafeteria. She walked over to Gabby and Nolan. She sat down at the table they were at. As usual, Gabby and Nolan are arguing.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Dinah asked, opening her soda.

"Hey Dinah, not much. Butthead here hit on my woman again," Gabby said, sneering.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Dinah laughed. "You guys act like five year olds," Dinah said. "Hell, Helena acts more mature than you two!"

"Hahaha," Gabby and Nolan said, rolling their eyes.

They both muttered under their breath at the same time: "Did not!" "Did too!"

Dinah smiled, knowingly. "So, what are you guys going this weekend?" Dinah asked.

"I'm going to visit my dad for the weekend," Nolan said, with an unhappy look on his face.

"Taylor and I are spending the weekend together. My parents are going out of town and so are hers," Gabby said, smiling.

A girl walked up behind Gabby, pulled her chair out and sat on her lap. The girl took Gabby's face in her hands and kissed her slowly, lovingly.

"Hey baby," Taylor said, softly.

"Hey hun," Gabby said, after getting her breath back.

"Hey Dinah, hey Nolan," Taylor said, reluctantly getting off of Gabby's lap and sitting in the chair besides her. "What were you guys talking about?"

"What were doing this weekend," Gabby said, wiggling her eyes brows, her eyes twinkling.

Taylor blushed. "So...uh...um... Dinah, what are you doing this weekend?" Taylor asked, trying to get the conversation away from her and Gabby's planned weekend activities.

"Nothing special. Barbara is going to a convention and Helena is tagging along with her for some reason," Dinah said, picking at her food. "So, I'm probably going to get all my reports and stuff done. Maybe have a movie fest. Workout, pity myself."

"Dinah, you can hang out with us this weekend if you want," Taylor said.

"Yeah, you can come over and we can watch movies and stuff," Gabby said, trying not to look disappointed that she might not be alone with her girlfriend.

Dinah smiled. "Naw, it's cool. You two go and be alone. It's the one weekend that you two can be alone and not have to sneak around," Dinah said.

Gabby's sigh of relief was audible. Taylor, Nolan and Dinah laughed.

The bell rang and they got up to go to class.

"Talk to you guys later," Dinah said, waving to her friends.

Dinah walked down the hall to her fifth period class. As she walked past the attendance office, the voices inside made her stop cold in her tracks.

"Marie, chica, Ah've been havin' these weird dreams for the past two months. They are so getting' out of hand!" a very soft feminine southern voice said.

"About who Amelia? Mike Orson?" Marie asked.

"Ah ain't gonna tell yah chica! It would be all over the school by the end of the day!" Amelia teased.

Dinah peeked into the room and saw two cheerleaders, a Russian girl and a Mexican-Norwegian girl. The Mexican girl she recognized from her dream. Dinah eyes widened. Dinah took off running for her class, trying to forget what she saw.

Dinah ran to the Clock Tower after school, just wanting to be alone. Dinah walked into the building and rode the elevator up. The elevator stops and Dinah gets out and heads for her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Helena asked from in front of Dinah.

"To my room," Dinah answered annoyed.

"Wrong answer. You have training with me to do today," Helena said.

"After my homework," Dinah said.

"Alright, but hurry!" Helena said. Dinah nodded and headed for her room. Dinah worked on her homework and completed it in two hours. After she was done, she dressed in her work out clothes and headed for the training room.

For the past eighteen months that she had lived with the two women, she had trained with them to fight crime. For the past seven months, Dinah had been hiding her growing abilities in her powers and her fighting because she wanted to surprise them with what she had learned from them. She had been pretending to go out with Gabby, while secretly going to an abandoned warehouse and practicing there. She finally got to the point where she could use her powers to enhance her fighting. Although she did make sure that she did no have to rely on her powers to give her the extra boost with her fighting. With her powers boosting her fighting, Dinah was sure that she was almost to the point that Helena was, without her powers she was sure that she was about a little more than half of Helena's skills. She also worked on her powers so that now she had more control over them.

Now she was going to get to show her two mentors what she could really do.

When Dinah walked into the training room, Helena and Barbara were waiting for her. Helena and Barbara saw her walk in.

"You ready to get your ass kicked super-kid?" Helena asked, teasingly.

"We'll see," Dinah said, mysteriously.

Dinah and Helena stretched out together before getting into fighting stances. Dinah and Helena circled around each other before Helena attacked. Instead of gradually showing what she could do, Dinah went all out, without her powers, though. Helena was clearly surprised at how good Dinah had gotten. After ten minutes, they had a stalemate.

"How the hell did you get so good?" Helena asked.

"I have a whole lot more to show you," Dinah said.

Suddenly, Dinah was moving faster and stronger than before. Helena flipped backwards away from Dinah. She looked at the younger woman before changing her eyes and becoming Huntress. Huntress went at Dinah with nothing being held back. Dinah easily matched Huntress. Twenty minutes into their fighting, Dinah dropped to the ground and swept Helena's feet from under her before straddling her and holding her down. Try as she might, Huntress could not break Dinah's hold. After a while Huntress stopped struggling and changed her eye back. Both women were breathing heavily when Dinah leaned forward.

"I believe this is ME kicking YOUR ass," Dinah said before getting off of Helena. Dinah walked away and Helena stayed on the ground, shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Helena demanded as she got up. She grabbed Dinah's arm and forced her to look at her.

"I've been practicing at an abandoned warehouse while you thought that I was with Gabby for the past seven months," Dinah said.

"We need to talk, now," Barbara said calmly.

Dinah looked at her older mentor and saw the fire burning in her eyes, behind the mask. Dinah nodded. The three women walked out of the training room and headed for the living room. Helena and Dinah sat down and Barbara wheeled her chair and placed herself in front of Dinah.

Silence.

"What exactly did you practice?" Barbara asked, speaking after a few moments.

"I first just practiced the moves Helena and you taught me. Then I went to the store and bought some weights that can attach to your wrists or ankles and began to moves over again, increasing weight as I got used to it. I also trained my powers. Lifting things, doing two things at once. Tossing things at myself and then shielding myself. Then I had an idea from a comic book I read. Jean, from the X-Men used her powers to make herself fly and such. I figured that I could enhance my kicks and punches with my powers," Dinah said.

"Dinah, what you did was dangerous. What if someone had stumbled upon you and saw what you were doing or if they startled you and you accidentally killed them with flying debris. What if you had hurt yourself practicing? No one knew where you were, you could have been hurt and neither Helena nor I would have been able to save you. What you did was irresponsible," Barbara started to lecture.

"Alfred was with me," Dinah interrupted. Helena and Barbara looked at her in surprise. Dinah smiled softly. "He called Gabby once to check up on me and found out that I had lied. He cornered me and politely asked for an explanation. I told him that I was training by myself with out you two around. He said that he wouldn't tell if he came with me. I agreed. He was the one that told be about using the weights and then trying to use my powers to make me move faster and stronger. He had a cell phone with him if anything happened and he always made sure that nothing happened."

"Alfred trained you?" Helena asked with a laugh.

"That is correct Miss Helena," Alfred said, walking into the living room. "Who do you think trained your father?" Barbara and Helena looked at Alfred in shock. "Did you think that he magically just knew how to fight?"

"Well, no, but," Helena started.

"I have trained three heroes, your father, Master Dick and Miss Barbara," Alfred said. "I made sure that Miss Dinah was safe at all times and that she was careful."

"Alright," Barbara said carefully. Barbara looked at Dinah, studying her. "Why did you have to do this somewhere else? Why did you feel the need to?"

"I want to be able to fight along Helena's side without having to keep some of her awareness on me," Dinah said.

"Dinah, we will have a talk later. Please go to your room for now," Barbara said.

"Alright," Dinah said softly.

Dinah stood up and walked away. When Dinah shut her door, Barbara turned to Alfred and slowly shook her head. "Why did you keep this from me?" Barbara demanded.

"Because she needed to do this on her own and for a reason that she didn't give you," Alfred said.

"What reason?" Helena asked as Alfred walked over to the couch and sat down. He took Helena's hands and stared into her eyes.

"Miss Dinah has three people that she loves with all her being, me, being placed as the grandfather, Miss Barbara, being placed as the mother, and you, being placed as the sister. Miss Barbara and I often tell Miss Dinah that we are proud of her. However, neither a grandparent nor a parent is as effective in bringing out self-confidence as a sister is. Miss Dinah looks to you for guidance. She wants to hear you say that you are proud of her. So, she wanted to show you something that you could be proud of. You fight with everything you have, you like it and it is apart of you. Miss Dinah figured that if she could become a better fighter, you might be proud of her and that you may show that you love her," Alfred explained. "Having you constantly criticize her hurts her. Your opinion means a lot to her and she wants you to notice her and start treating her like she belongs. She needs that. She has never felt like she has belonged and here, she's starting too."

"Wow, how did you figure all that out?" Helena asked,

"I didn't. She told me," Alfred said. "But, then again, I already knew it. Maybe you need to talk to her, Miss. Helena, because she is wearing herself out. And I do fear for her."

Alfred got up and walked away. Barbara and Helena sat in silence.

"I'll be right back," Helena said.

"Where..." Barbara started but Helena had already run off to Dinah's room. "Never mind."

Helena barged into Dinah's room and flung herself onto the younger girl, who was on the bed and began to tickle her.

"HELENA!" Dinah screamed out and started to laugh. "Stop! Ppppleaseee! Stop, I'm gonna pee my pants!"

Helena stopped and held the girl down, smirking.

After she stopped laughing, Dinah asked, "What was THAT for?"

"Just 'cause I love ya and that's what sisters do," Helena said casually.

Dinah looked at Helena, startled, and then her eyes clouded in anger. "Alfred," Dinah hissed.

"Dinah, he did tell us, but you have to know that I love you right? I mean, sure, I don't say it but that doesn't mean that I don't. I rarely even say it to Barbara and Alfred, but they know I do. I guess I forgot that you need to reassurance that I love you and I'm sorry. You aren't like me. I know when I do something good and you don't. And I guess I could tell ya when you do something good in training rather than just point out what you do wrong," Helena said.

"Hel..." Dinah started.

"No, no. I should, any good teacher knows that. I told you I ain't a good mentor. I'm sorry," Helena said. "I am so very proud of you."

Dinah's eyes widened and then narrowed. Suddenly, Helena was lifted off of Dinah. Helena hung in the air upside down and Dinah ran out of the room with Helena trailing after her, upside down.

"Dinah? What? What are you doing?" Helena demanded.

"Barbara! BarbaraBarbaraBarbaraBarbara! Something's wrong with Helena! I think she had been possessed!" Dinah said frantically.

Barbara wheeled into the room and took in the scene before her. Dinah was panicking, waving her arms around in worry. Helena was hanging upside down in the air; her arms crossed and scowl on her face.

"What's going on?" Barbara asked as calmly as she could.

"Helena apologized! She said she loved me and that she's proud of me! She must be possessed or something!" Dinah said.

Barbara burst out laughing. "Dinah! Alfred talked to us and told us why you did it. Alfred has always had a sway with Helena. Plus, I think she actually meant it," Barbara said, laughing.

Dinah looked from Barbara to Helena.

"So, she's not possessed?" Dinah asked, uncertainly.

"Nope," Barbara said, amused.

"I should run, huh?" Dinah asked.

"Oh yes," Barbara said, smiling.

Dinah turned to Helena and smiled. "I love you?" Dinah questioned lightly.

"You better run kid," Helena growled out.

Dinah ran to her room before letting Helena go. Helena landed and ran to Dinah's room. Barbara was laughing as she heard Dinah's squeals.

"STOP TICKLING ME! I'm sorry!" Dinah shrieks.

"Maybe things will be better now," Barbara mused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: Auction of Cheerleaders & Football players_

Two weeks later things were better but in a way, not better. Helena was more open in her feelings towards everyone. However, Dinah has become more distant. Helena and Barbara knew that something was bothering the child but she wouldn't say what.

It was Sunday night and Dinah and Helena had just gotten back from patrol.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed. I'm beat... literally," Dinah said.

"Good night super-kid," Helena said.

"Goodnight Dinah," Barbara said.

"Night," Dinah said.

Dinah walked to her room and grabbed some pajamas. Dinah washed away the grim from their patrol before getting dressed and headed for bed.

"God, I hope I don't dream again. Anything but that," Dinah muttered before she got into bed and promptly fell asleep.

------------

(D)

Dinah wondered how she got at school. One moment she was in her room at the Clock Tower and the next she was at school. Dinah started to walk down the corridor. Her brain had no clue where she was going, but her feet did. Dinah walked down the halls until she stood outside of the girl's locker room. Dinah pushed the doors open. She walked in and heard the most beautiful voice singing. Dinah walked towards the showers, slowly. Dinah stood at the entrance of the showers and what she saw took her breath away. Amelia was in the shower... naked. Amelia had her head back, under the spray, with her hands in her hair, causing her breast to be thrust out. Dinah felt her loins flood with heat and started to strip out of her clothes. Once unclothed, Dinah walked into the showers and up to Amelia. Dinah wrapped an arm around Amelia's waist and pulled the shorter girl into her body. Amelia's eyes snapped open and looked at Dinah.

"Dinah, yah're here," Amelia said, softly.

"Yes, love, I am," Dinah said as Amelia wrapped her arms around Dinah's neck. Dinah lowered her head and began to kiss Amelia passionately.

--------------

Helena and Barbara were sitting at the Delphi system talking about Dinah.

"I just don't know what's going on with her anymore. I've tried to be more open with her and then she turns around and becomes distant," Helena complained.

"Well, can you think of anything that would make her close up?" Barbara asked.

"Not really... well, a few weeks ago she started to dream. It was a sex dream. She came into the bathroom and we were teasing each other when I smelt her sent. I asked her if she had a good dream and she said the same as before. She's never mentioned it before and she seemed bothered by it so I started to suggest that she talk to you but she snapped at me, telling me she didn't want to," Helena said.

"Why would a sex dream bother her?" Barbara wondered.

Suddenly, a cry came from Dinah's room. Helena was up and ran to the girl's room with Barbara right behind her. Helena opened the door and stopped in shock. Helena looked at Barbara and both of them blushed in embarrassment. Dinah was withering on the bed, moaning in pleasure, not pain.

"Oh God, oh God, YES! Please... please Amelia! More," Dinah moaned out.

Barbara reached out and closed the door. Barbara gave the sign 'come hither' and led Helena to the living room. Once Helena sat on the couch, Barbara looked at her.

"I think I know what the problem is," Barbara said.

"What is it?" Helena asked.

"Amelia is a girl at school. She is a varsity cheerleader... although she is very smart and very nice. If Dinah is dreaming about her then she might be upset because Amelia is a girl or because she thinks she has no chance," Barbara said.

"Oh boy," Helena said.

"Yep... but, you know, tomorrow there is a charity function that the football players and cheerleaders are doing. They are, for one day, auctioning themselves to people. Buy her and give her to Dinah, tell her to give Dinah a sense of style since you think it is horrid. Maybe something will happen," Barbara said.

Helena raised a brow.

"It'll work," Barbara said.

"But I don't have that kind of money," Helena pointed out.

"I'll give it to you. Don't worry. Just show up tomorrow," Barbara said.

----------------------------------------------------------------

(D)

Amelia was in the girl's locker room; she had just finished her cheerleading routines and was going to take a shower. Amelia got undressed and turned on the showers. She got into the large shower room and stood under one of the sprays. Amelia felt the water hit her muscles and sighed as they relaxed. She tilted her head back and began to water down her hair as she sang. Amelia was running her hands through her hair to get it more wet, when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and felt herself being pulled into an equally wet and naked body. Amelia's eyes snapped open and looked at... Dinah.

"Dinah, yah're here," Amelia said, softly.

"Yes, love, I am," Dinah said as Amelia wrapped her arms around Dinah's neck. Dinah lowered her head and began to kiss Amelia passionately.

-----------------

Amelia's father, Mick, wondered who Dinah was and how she had captured his little girl's heart. He had no problem with his daughter being a lesbian. His brother was gay and so was his cousin. He was just troubled with the hard life he knew she would endure. He was so angry with her last school, _kicking her out_ because she was beaten up for who she was. Amelia's own girlfriend had been pretending just to get ammo to humiliate her. Now it seemed that his little angel had found someone new. He hoped that this time was different. And he also hoped that Amelia's dreams would tone down or else he would have to install soundproofing into her room so he could sleep at night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Helena was sitting in the front of the benches in the gym. Half an hour after school had ended, the auction had started. It was an hour and a half since the auction had started and Helena was bored. They had done the football team and the cheerleading team first, leaving out the captains of the football team and cheerleading team for last.

"And now I would like to present Amelia Aguilar. Amelia is seventeen years old and head captain of the varsity cheerleading team. She likes to go to the movies, shop, listen to music and dance. Amelia's after school activities are volunteering at the hospital in the children's ward, in the book store in the children's section reading to the children, and she does many police volunteer work. She is a straight A student and is in many clubs," the vice principle said. "Let's start the bidding at twenty dollars!"

Helena smiled at the woman sitting at the table as she handed her seven hundred dollars. The woman took the money and narrowed her eyes as she called Amelia over.

Amelia walked over. Her smile wide.

"Hello," Amelia said softly.

"Hi. I'm Helena Kyle," Helena started before being interrupted by the woman.

"Helena Kyle! I thought I recognized you, you trouble maker!" the woman wheezed.

"Mrs. Heartbeeker?" Helena said, shocked. Helena quickly turned to Amelia. "Let's go, lots to do."

Helena grabbed Amelia's hand and dragged her away. Helena took her to the car and unlocked the passenger side. Amelia got in as she went to the driver's side and got in. Helena looked at Amelia.

"That woman was here when Barbara... er... Ms. Gordon was here and when I was here. That woman is like the Energizer Bunny... She keeps living and living and living and living," Helena remarked.

Amelia started to laugh.

"So, what are we goin' tah do?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, you ain't hanging with me. You're hanging with my surrogate sister. You have a fashion sense. She doesn't. Give her one," Helena said as she started the car.

Amelia raised a brow and shrugged.

"If yah want. As long as yah give us the money," Amelia said.

"You bet," Helena said.

They both stayed quiet as Helena drove. Amelia noticed that they we heading for the Clock Tower. Helena drove into the parking structure and parked the car. They got out of the car and headed for the elevator. They got on and Helena pressed a button.

Silence.

Then...

"Yah live in a clock," Amelia said.

"Yep," Helena said.

The elevator stopped and they got out.

"Wow," Amelia said.

Helena raised an eyebrow at the screens that hid the Delphi system.

"Well, here is three hundred dollars for clothes and stuff. Here are the keys to the car. I'll get the kid and then I'll leave," Helena said.

"Okay," Amelia said, looking confused.

Helena walked away and went into Dinah's room. Dinah was sitting on her bed reading a book and looked up when Helena entered her room.

"What's up, Hel?" Dinah asked.

"Well, I bought a cheerleader for you so she can take you shopping so that you can have a fashion sense," Helena responded.

Dinah groaned. "Please tell me you're lying," Dinah begged.

"Nope. She's waiting for you. She has the car keys and some money. Gotta go, see ya," Helena said.

Helena leaves without waiting for a response from Dinah. Dinah groaned and put her book down. Dinah got off of her bed and headed out of her room, looking down at the floor. Dinah walked up to the girl and looked up and...

"_Oh my GOD!" _Dinah and Amelia thought at the same time. They didn't know that they were both having the dreams, so they said nothing.

"Hi, Ah am Amelia Aguilar. Yer sister bought me at the auction for yah as a fashion expert," Amelia said softly, holding out her small hand.

"Hi... I'm Dinah Redmond," Dinah said her heart in her throat as she took Amelia's hand and shook it gently.

A spark and a tingle shot through their bodies. Neither reacted to the feelings their simple touch caused, though they wanted to.

"Well, maybe Ah should look at yer clothes and see what we should get," Amelia said.

"Yeah sure," Dinah said. "Follow me."

Dinah led Amelia to her room and showed Amelia her closet. Amelia looked through Dinah's closet for a few seconds before turning around.

"What was yer sister talking about? Yer clothes are fine. Yah have fine fashion sense, sugah," Amelia said, turning around.

"Well, Helena is weird," Dinah said, sitting down on her bed.

"Well, there's no real point in shopping for clothes since yers are fine, sugah ," Amelia pointed out.

"No point? Hello, there is always a point. I might not need a whole new wardrobe, but I can always use some new clothes," Dinah asked. "How much money did Helena give you? We can split it evenly."

Amelia grinned. "She gave me three hundred dollars. Let's hit the mall," Amelia said.

-------------------

Author's note: I am a tomboy, I don't shop in chick's stores and I don't usually shop with chicks. So I have no clue if this is how they act when they shop. Well, except in the movies and shows and stuff. This is all just from my mind. Also, I don't know what kind of shops girls shop in so I'm not going to name the store. So, sorry if I offend anyone.

-------------------

They walked to the car and Dinah drove to the mall. They arrived at the mall and headed straight for a clothing store. They walked around the store looking at the different clothes. Picking a few and discarding others. Once they gathered some clothes, they headed for the changing rooms. They tried on the clothes, showing each other, giggling and making jokes.

Dinah had already picked out one pair of pants, a pair of shorts, a skirt, and two shirts. Amelia was still trying things on and she was showing Dinah her outfits.

"Ah got two more to show yah," Amelia said. "Here's the first one." Amelia strutted out of the changing stall and struck a pose. Dinah felt all of her blood rise to her face and then fall to her sex. Amelia was wearing really short shorts and a supper tight black tank top. "What do yah think, sugah?"

"It looks lovely. You should get it," Dinah said.

Amelia flashed a smile and nodded. "Ah'll think about it."

Amelia went back into the changing room and changed into her next outfit. She had no clue as to what she was going. She was openly... well... subtlety flirting with Dinah! Amelia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight, mid-thigh, low-cut blue dress.

"Are yah ready Dinah?" Amelia purred.

"Yes," Dinah said. Amelia threw open the curtain and Dinah's mouth dropped open. Amelia stalked out of the little room and twirled around before striking a pose.

"What do yah think?" Amelia asked.

"Beautiful... Sexy..." Dinah said breathlessly before snapping out of it. "I mean, get it. You look great in it."

"Ah think Ah will," Amelia said, smiling.

After Amelia changed, she and Dinah bought their selected clothing and walked out of the shop. They went to the car and put their bags in the trunk before returning to the mall. They walked around the mall and looked at different stores. When they came to the arcade called Game Works, Dinah dragged Amelia into it. They walked around and noticed that barely anyone was here. They got some of their money and turned it into the game cards. They smiled and went to the Dance Revolution game and began to play. As they danced around, they playfully swatted each other and taunted each other. After that they went to the racing games, the air hockey and the virtual fighting (the one where you punch and the fighter punches). After an hour and a half of playing video games, Dinah and Amelia exited Game Works.

"Hey, want to go see a movie?" Dinah asked.

"Sure," Amelia said.

They walked to the AMC. They decided on Alien VS Predator because Dinah wanted to see it and she had already seen all of the other movies. Dinah bought the tickets since Amelia had no money left, the dress cost quite a bit. They walked into the AMC and went to the snack stand.

"What do you want?" Dinah asked.

"Popcorn, Goobers and a coke," Amelia said.

Dinah counted her money. "Do you mind if we shared the stuff?" Dinah asked.

"No problem, sugah," Amelia said.

When they reached the counter, Dinah ordered a medium popcorn, a medium coke, and a box of Goobers. They took their goods and headed to theatre eleven. They went inside and walked up the stairs on the left side and sat down on the side with the two seats. Amelia sat on the inside and Dinah sat on the end. The moved the arm up and put the popcorn between them and Amelia put the drink in her cup holder while Dinah put the box of Goobers in her cup holder. They started to eat the popcorn as they waited for the movie to start. Their hands brushed often as they reached into the bag. Dinah blushed when they did. They finished the Goobers and the popcorn just as the movie started, so Dinah placed the boxes under her chair. They were a quarter through the movie when something gross happened and Amelia buried her head in Dinah's shoulder. Dinah, startled, looked down at Amelia before smiling and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Amelia stayed up against Dinah and buried her head against her shoulder when she got scared.

"Pass me the drink," Dinah whispered in Amelia's ear. Amelia shuddered and reached for the drink before grinning wickedly. 'I want her and I'm going to try for her,' Amelia thought. She picked the drink up and took a sip before holding it out to Dinah. Dinah turned to take the straw in her mouth, but Amelia had moved the cup away and pressed her lips to Dinah's, Amelia's tongue slipping past Dinah's open lips. Dinah's eyes widened in shock as Amelia's tongue played with her own. Dinah snapped out of her stupor and began to kiss Amelia back. Dinah pulled back after a few moments, took the drink from Amelia's hand and set it in the cup holder before pushing Amelia up against the wall and began to kiss her. Dinah buried her hands in Amelia's hair and Amelia rubbed Dinah's back.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Amelia was red faced as Dinah led her out of the mall. They had made out for the whole movie and fifteen minutes after it. One of the cleaning boys had tapped Dinah on the shoulder. When they had turned around, there were five boys with tightened pants in the crotch area looking at them. They had quickly left and Amelia had not said a word since.

Dinah pulled into the parking structure and parked the car. She turned off the car and turned to Amelia. Dinah looked at Amelia in silence for a few moments.

"I am not sorry I kissed you, Amelia. I have wanted to do that since I saw you," Dinah said.

Amelia looked at Dinah with tears in her eyes. "Yah don't even know me," Amelia said her voice wavering.

Dinah gently wiped the tears away.

"You're right, I don't know you. But I do know that you are very beautiful, your voice and your accent are sexy as hell, you are smart, you are nice and you are very innocent. I enjoyed kissing you, very much so," Dinah said. "This afternoon has been the best of my entire life. I have had more fun with you than anyone else. Not even Gabby." Dinah kissed Amelia gently. "I want to get to know you, Amelia. We can take it slow as you want. Alright?"

Amelia smiled. "Ah'd like that, very much," Amelia said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3: You're a Meta?_

It was about two months after they had gone out to the mall, and they were the best of friends. They had started to date after two weeks. It was Christmas vacation in a week and Amelia was going to stay with Dinah while her father went to visit his father at a lake in Michigan for a fishing trip. Mick had met Dinah, Barbara, Helena and Alfred and didn't mind Amelia staying for the Christmas holiday. Mick had taken Barbara aside and told her that he knew they were dating, that he wasn't a total moron-guy, and that they could sleep in the same room. It wasn't like they could get pregnant. Barbara had laughed at that, causing everyone to turn to them with questions in their eyes, but Mick and Barbara had just smiled. Amelia's father had already left, so she was staying with Dinah already. They got to go to school and leave school together.

At the moment, Amelia and Dinah were on Dinah's bed, talking. It had been the last day of school and they were now on spring break. Both of them were grateful. While they both were together, they didn't want anyone to at school to know yet since it was so new to them. Only Gabby, Taylor and Nolan knew of their relationship. They weren't going to hide their relationship, if someone asked, then they would tell the truth, but they weren't going to announce it. After what had happened to Amelia, Dinah had been very understanding.

They were side by side on their backs, looking at the ceiling that they had painted a few weeks ago. It was of the ocean with creatures all over it.

"That shark still freaks me out when I wake up," Dinah said.

"Sissy," Amelia teased,

"I am not!" Dinah pouted.

"Yes, yah are! But, yer my sissy," Amelia said.

Dinah smiled and rolled on top of Amelia and pinned her down.

"Oh, I'm yours alright," Dinah purred.

Dinah smiled down at Amelia before dropping her head and kissing Amelia slowly. Amelia moaned softly and opened her mouth, allowing Dinah's tongue to seek out hers. Amelia spread her legs and wrapped them around Dinah's waist while she wrapped her arms around her neck. Dinah smiled into the kiss and broke it off. They were both panting heavily. Dinah licked her lips before burying her face into Amelia's neck where she kissed, licked and sucked at her neck. Amelia moaned and turned her head to the side and bared her neck as Dinah worked a hand under her shirt and one under her ass. Dinah began to squeeze her ass and massage her left breast as she ran her hands up and down Dinah's back. Dinah kissed up and down Amelia's neck and jaw before reclaiming her mouth.

"Some one's gettin' lucky," a sing song voice of Helena came from the door way.

Dinah tore her lips from Amelia's and growled. "I'll be right back, love," Dinah said before leaping off of her and running after a laughing Helena as Amelia blinked the fog of arousal from her mind and she sat up on her elbows.

"_Helena_! When I get my hands on you..." Dinah shouted angrily.

Amelia got off of the bed and walked out of the room and saw Dinah chasing Helena round the rooms. Barbara came out of her room and looked at Amelia, confusion showing clearly on her face.

"What's going on?" Barbara asked.

Amelia blushed. "Dinah and Ah were... makin' out when Helena walked in and in a sing song voice said, 'Some one's gettin' lucky.' Dinah didn't like that," Amelia said.

"I see," Barbara said flatly. Barbara raised her voice. "_Helena Aurora Kyle_!"

Helena froze and Dinah slammed into her back. Helena looked at Barbara, her eyes wide. Barbara _never_ used her middle name unless the redhead was seriously pissed at her.

"Yeah?" Helena asked, swallowing hard.

"Stop teasing Dinah or I will kick your butt harder than I normally do. Understand?" Barbara said firmly.

"Yes ma'am," Helena said with mock fear and then saluted.

"Smart ass," Barbara muttered aloud enough for everyone to hear.

"You _know_ you love my ass," Helena teased.

"I know I love to kick it and put it into its place," Barbara said, smiling sweetly while Amelia and Dinah quietly walked back to Dinah's room.

"Oh, harsh," Helena said as Dinah and Amelia walked back into Dinah's room.

"Why did you do that to them? Their love life is not our business," Barbara scolded as Dinah's door closed.

"The kid told me to... sorta. She told me, why she did I don't know, that she wanted their first time to be special. She wanted to take Amelia out to dinner, maybe a movie and then come back here for a slow first time. I was just making sure that happened. If they had continued it would have been hormonally driven sex, not about making love," Helena said.

"Uh huh. I am sure you just wanted them to have a nice first time. More like you just wanted to tease them," Barbara said.

Helena smiled. "That was just one of the perks of doing it," Helena said. "Well, I am going out patrolling."

"Be careful," Barbara warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Helena said before running to the balcony and jumping off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinah threw herself onto the bed and began to pout. Amelia was leaning against the closed door and laughed at Dinah's expression. Amelia walked to the bed before getting on to it and crawling towards Dinah. Dinah leaned up and grabbed Amelia and pulled her onto her body as she lay back down.

"Ah'm not heavy, am Ah?" Amelia asked.

"Nope," Dinah said. "Stay right where you are."

"Mmmm... K," Amelia said, laying her head on Dinah's shoulder.

Dinah listened to Amelia's breathing and smiled when it became deeper and even. Soon, Dinah's own eyes closed and she slept with her love in her arms.

A few hours later, Dinah awoke to Barbara's shocked voice. Dinah looked at Amelia, who was still asleep and gently laid her down. Dinah then got up and walked out of her room to see Barbara on the floor with Helena in her arms. A bloody Helena in her arms.

"NO!" Dinah screamed and ran to Barbara and Helena. Dinah skidded to a stop and dropped to her knees. "What happened?"

"She... I don't know... how...why... oh god... Helena," Barbara stuttered out just as Amelia came up and dropped down next to Dinah.

Helena had so many cuts, bruises and wounds that there was no way to save her. She was bleeding black blood. Blood so dark that it was from essential organs.

"Ah can save her," Amelia said.

Barbara snapped her head up, her eyes wild. "What? How?" Barbara demanded.

"Ah'm a metahuman. My power is tah heal others. Ah can make it so that yah will only have to heal minor wounds," Amelia said.

"Do it," Barbara said.

"Lay her down," Amelia ordered.

Barbara gently laid Helena on the floor and Amelia held her hands over Helena. Amelia hands glowed golden and Helena's wounds started to slowly heal. Amelia's eyes glowed golden and her nose started to bleed slightly. Suddenly she stopped glowing and she started to fall backwards. Dinah reached out quickly and gently lowered her to the ground. Dinah then picked up Amelia and rushed to the med-bay, carrying Barbara, Helena and the wheel chair with her telekinesis. Dinah put Helena down on the bed and Barbara in her wheel chair which she had placed on the floor as Dinah placed Amelia onto the second bed. Dinah and Barbara began to work to save Amelia and Helena.

A few hours later, Barbara and Dinah were sitting by their loved ones. Barbara had run tests on both of them and it showed that their bodies were healing faster than a normal human. Both Helena and Amelia were in comas, but Barbara knew that they would wake up any time. Barbara had also run tests on Amelia to see what her brain waved looked like. She was almost as powerful as Dinah. Although her increased brain usage was on the other side of Dinah's.

Dinah had her head on the table, resting her eyes, worried about her girlfriend. Her hand held Amelia's when she felt the hand squeeze hers suddenly. Dinah's head shot up and she looked into her girlfriend's open eyes. Tears filled Dinah's eyes as she sat up straight and brought Amelia's hand to her lips and kissed it.

"Hey," Dinah said softly.

"Hi," Amelia rasped quietly.

"How are you doing?" Dinah asked, her voice full of concern.

"Ah feel fine, Dinah. Using my power just tires me out a little. How long have Ah been out?" Amelia asked.

"Five hours," Dinah chocked out. Amelia looked down right shocked. "When you healed her, your nose started to bleed and then you just past out. Barbara ran some tests and determined that because you are untrained and that because Helena was so hurt, you used up all of your power too quickly and that caused you to go into a light coma."

"Oh... Dinah, baby, Ah am so sorry. Please forgive me. Ah never meant tah worry yah," Amelia said, bringing Dinah's and to her lips and gently pressing a few kisses to it.

"I know and thank you for saving Helena. But, you do that again and kick your butt. You will start training to use your power so that this will not happen again," Dinah gently scolded.

Amelia nodded slightly. "How is Helena?" Amelia asked.

"She's in a coma, but Barbara says she will pull through. She just has a few bumps and bruises. You did a good job," Dinah said.

"Thanks," Amelia said.

"You're a metahuman," Dinah said, changing the subject.

Amelia nodded sadly, knowing Dinah was going to break up with her. "Yeah, Ah am. Ah can heal others and Ah have a little bit of telepathy. Ah also can talk to animals," Amelia admitted.

Dinah smiled. "You can talk to animals?" Dinah asked. "That must be neat."

Amelia nodded shyly.

"Well, I am a metahuman also. I am a touch telepath and I am telekinetic," Dinah said.

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah," Dinah said. "I also have the ability to foretell the future in my dreams or when I touch things."

"Really?" Amelia said.

"I used to dream about you, before we got together. They were... sex dreams. I think it was my psychic ability that did it," Dinah said.

Amelia looked at Dinah in shock. "Yah used to dream about me?" Amelia asked, mystified. At Dinah's nod, Amelia continued, "Ah used to dream about yah too."

"Yeah?" Dinah asked.

"Yeah," Amelia replied.

"_Helena_!" Barbara exclaimed excitedly.

Dinah and Amelia looked at each other before Dinah picked Amelia up and then walked over to Helena and Barbara. Barbara was checking Helena, whose eyes were open. Helena looked at them as they stood by the bed.

"Hey," Dinah said softly. "How are you?"

"I feel like shit, but better than before," Helena said. Helena's eyes flickered over to Amelia. "Thanks for saving me."

"Yer welcome," Amelia said, blushing slightly.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were a metahuman?" Barbara asked.

"Ah was afraid of how yah would react. Ah haven't gotten the best reactions in the past. My mom left because me and my da because we are metahumans. She called us freaks. Ah didn't want yah to hate me," Amelia said.

"Well, we can't hate you since Helena and I are metahumans," Dinah said, hugging Amelia to her.

"Yer not a metahuman?" Amelia asked Barbara.

"No, I'm not. But I have no problem with them," Barbara answered as she checked Helena's wounds. "Dinah put her back into the bed and I will check her out to see how she is and then maybe if she checks out all right, you two can go to your room."

"Yes, ma'am!" Dinah said, grinning.

Dinah walked back to the bed and gently laid Amelia down as Barbara finished check up on Helena. Once Barbara checked on Amelia, she allowed Dinah to carry her into her bedroom, saying that Amelia needed sleep and she would be fine in the morning. Dinah and Amelia had gone to Dinah's bedroom and dressed for bed and got into the bed. They drifted off to sleep with no problem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 4: Christmas Surprises_

It was Christmas Eve and the five of them were sitting in front of the decorated tree. Dinah was sitting in one of the lazy-boy chairs with Amelia on her lap. Helena and Barbara were on the couch, while Alfred was on the other lazy-boy chair. They had finished dinner an hour before and had decided to spend some time together in front of the tree. They had finished opening their presents an hour ago. Alfred had gotten: a Spanish cook book from Helena, an Italian cook book from Barbara, a sea food cook book from Amelia and the 'Da Vinci Code' books from Dinah. Helena had gotten: a 1-2-3 step cook book for beginners from Alfred, a laptop from Barbara, a collection of rock cds from Amelia and an ipod from Dinah. Barbara had gotten: some high tech computer software from Alfred, a computer game from Helena, a set of Shakespeare books from Dinah and an 'I Brake For No One' sign for her wheel chair from Amelia. Amelia had gotten: a recipe book written by Alfred from Alfred, a computer program from Barbara, a soft blue mid-thigh high dress from Helena, and a book of children's bedtime stories from Dinah. Dinah had gotten: posters from Alfred, a necklace from Barbara, a leather jacket from Helena and a few X-Men comic books from Amelia.

It was a silent moment after they had just finished watching Charlie Brown's Christmas special that Helena had from when she was a little girl. Dinah had not seen it since before her mother had dumped her at the Remonds.

"Dinah?" Barbara's voice filtered through her thoughts and Dinah looked up and locked eyes with Barbara, who was holding out a large envelope. "This is for you."

"But you already got me a present!" Dinah protested, looking at Barbara and everyone one else. She wondered why they had a hidden twinkle in their eyes. They knew something that she didn't.

"I know that," Barbara said, softly. "But, this is something that I think will make you happier than the other gift. And trust me, no one will object."

Dinah looked puzzled but took the envelope. Dinah opened it and pulled out some papers which she quickly read. Once she was finished, she had tears pouring down her face and she looked up at Barbara. Amelia, who had been reading along with Dinah, got off of Dinah's lap and allowed Dinah to get up. Dinah got up and walked over to the couch and crouched down in front of Barbara.

"Is this true?" Dinah asked, holding up the papers.

"Yes it is," Barbara replied tenderly.

"Why? How?" Dinah asked, her eyes shinning. "What about the Redmonds?"

"They're in jail and their son is with his aunt. Mrs. Redmond has a life term and Mr. Redmond has two life terms. What they did to you was the last straw. The police have been gathering evidence on them for many, many years. It seems as if they have done it once before. Only, you lived and she didn't," Barbara said sadly. "As to the why part of your questions, it is because I love you every much and Alfred is right. You have placed me in the position of your mother and I have placed you in the position as my daughter. I love you so much and the only thing that you always wanted, I have in my power to give you. A family."

Barbara gently stroked Dinah's hair.

"So, as of now, you are Dinah Gordon, unless you want your birthmother's name instead," Barbara said.

Dinah smiled and threw herself into Barbara's arms. "If you are my mother, then I am Dinah Gordon!" Dinah said, crying. "I love you, mom!"

Barbara wrapped her arms around Dinah and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too, Dinah," Barbara whispered. Barbara gently held and stroked Dinah's hair as the young girl cried in happiness. "You know, you're still going to have to call me Ms. Gordon at school."

Dinah broke the hug, laughing at the comment. "So, I can call you mom? Or do you prefer Barbara?" Dinah asked, her voice slightly hopeful at the thought of calling Barbara 'mom'.

"You can call me mom, if you want. I'm the same age as Carolyn, so it's not a big deal," Barbara said.

"Thanks," Dinah said, smiling widely. Dinah kissed Barbara's cheek and then got up. She took two steps, bent down and whispered in Helena's ear, "Go ahead and ask her. You aren't going to steal Barbara's announcement with your question."

Dinah straightened up after Helena nodded. Dinah sat back down in the lazy-boy chair and pulled Amelia back onto her lap. Amelia laid her head on Dinah's shoulder after having kissed her gently on the lips.

Helena took in a deep breath and looked at Barbara. She was so much in love with the older woman. They had started dating when she had turned twenty years old. Their relationship was an odd one. When they both worked together at night, it was like they weren't even dating. For the four years that they had been dating, Helena has kept her apartment and most often slept there. They went on a few dates, but they were more content to stay in and talk. Helena had always been afraid of commitment, but not anymore, she wanted Barbara in her life.

Helena got up and dropped to one knee in front of a confused Barbara.

"Barbara, for four years, you and I have been together as a couple. We have kept things simple between us. We have always been an unofficial couple. I dated Reece and you dated Wade. I have had a lot of fuck buddies because it was expected of me, but no more. They were nothing but poor substitutes for you. And I don't want that anymore. I want you. I love you with everything that I am," Helena said. Helena took out a box and opened it and showed it to Barbara. It had a 14 karate gold ring with a huge diamond in the shape of a cat's head. "Will you marry me?"

Barbara's eyes searched Helena's before she smiled widely. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you!"

Helena slipped the ring onto Barbara's finger as everyone clapped. Helena shouted in joy as she picked up Barbara and spun her around in a circle before kissing her. Helena broke the kiss and held Barbara to her, her arms around Barbara's knees and Barbara's arms around her neck. Helena's eyes were feral but Barbara wasn't afraid. Barbara laid her forehead on Helena's forehead.

"I love you, you big cat," Barbara whispered.

"I love you too, you nerd," Helena whispered back.

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Dinah broke the spell, "You do realize, Helena that makes you my mother too?"

Helena and Barbara looked at Dinah. Barbara's eyes were wide and Helena was grinning evilly.

"You're right," Helena said, nodding her head, causing Barbara to look at her.

"I am?" Dinah asked.

"She is?" Barbara asked at the same time.

Amelia and Alfred were looking at each other in amusement because they knew what was about to happen.

"Yep," Helena said. "Kid? Go to bed, that's an order!"

Dinah opened and closed her mouth like a fish as everyone laughed. Dinah looked at Amelia who was shaking with laughter. Dinah poked her bottom lip out in a pout as she looked at her girlfriend. Amelia laughed harder and kissed Dinah on the nose.

"I always get picked on," Dinah said, pouting.

"Sorry, baby," Amelia said, tracing Dinah's lower lip.

"Miss Dinah, you and Miss Amelia better get going if you want to make your party," Alfred reminded them.

"What time is it?" Amelia asked.

"Seven thirty," Alfred answered.

"The party doesn't start until ten," Dinah pointed out.

"Yes, but knowing you two, it will take two hours for you to get ready," Alfred deadpanned.

Silence.

"Alfred, did you just make a... joke?" Helena asked, incredulously

Alfred raised an eye brow. "I believe so," Alfred said, a teasing glint to his eyes. "Although it is hard to tell, you Americans have such a poor taste in humor."

Helena rolled here eyes as Alfred left.

Two hours later, Dinah and Amelia were standing in front of Helena and Barbara. Amelia was wearing the dress that Helena had bought her. Dinah was wearing leather pants and a tank top with her knew leather jacket. They listened to Helena and Barbara ad the two engaged couple told them to behave at the party and such.

"Kid, here are the keys to the viper. Don't crash it!" Helena said.

"Thanks!" Dinah said, snatching the keys.

Once the lecture was done, Dinah and Amelia headed down the elevator and to the parking lot. They got into the Dodge Viper and Dinah drove them to Taylor's house. Dinah had one hand on the wheel and the other wrapped around Amelia. When they arrived at Taylor's house, Dinah parked the car and got out before quickly rushing to the other side and opening the passenger's side door. Dinah helped Amelia out of the car and led her to the door after locking the viper's doors. Dinah rang the bell and an older woman opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss Dinah, Miss Amelia," the woman said. "Please come in."

Dinah and Amelia stepped into the house and followed the maid into the basement where Taylor, Gabby and Nolan were. The maid curtsied and left.

"Is yer maid married?" Amelia asked Taylor.

"No, why do you ask?" Taylor asked, puzzled.

Amelia chuckled. "Maybe we should hook her up with Alfred. They'd make a cute couple," Amelia said, laughing slightly.

Everyone laughed at that. Soon after that everyone was talking and dancing. About two hours later, Taylor said that the last song was going to be played. Taylor and Gabby and Dinah and Amelia started to dance as Savage Garden's song, 'Truly, Madly, Deeply' started to play.

----------------------------

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

---

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)

----------------------------------

Nolan watched as his friends danced with their loved ones, wishing he had someone that he loved, too. He was happy for them because he knew that they would go all the way.

----------------------------------

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

---

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry

---

The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of

---

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you

----------------------------------

Taylor snuggled closer into Gabby's arms as they slowly danced to the music. Gabby kissed Taylor's head softly as she rubbed her hands up and down Taylor's back. Taylor's arms were around Gabby's neck while Gabby had her arms around Taylor's waist.

"I love you, babe," Gabby said.

"I love you too, baby," Taylor responded.

----------------------------------

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

---

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

----------------------------------

Dinah was in heaven, Amelia was in her arms and they were slow dancing to a beautiful song that said everything that she wanted to say herself. She was so in love with her Southern Belle.

"Amelia?" Dinah whispered into a small ear.

"Yes?" Amelia whispered back.

"I love you," Dinah confessed, looking into the smaller girl's eyes.

"Ah love yah too," Amelia said.

Dinah leaned down and slowly and tenderly kissed Amelia.

----------------------------------

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

---

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do

I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

---------------------------------------

Back at the clock tower, Helena had Barbara in her arms as she danced to their room. To Helena, this was the most amazing feeling she ever had, holding Barbara in her arms as she took her to their bedroom.

Helena walked into their bedroom and gently laid Barbara down onto the bed. Helena crawled onto the bed and lay on top of Barbara so that they were nose to nose. Helena playfully licked Barbara's nose, causing the older woman to scrunch up her face.

"I love you," Helena said.

"I love you, too," Barbara said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 5: Only the Beginning_

Twenty-one years later, Amelia was standing in the door way of the training room of the Gordon-Lance Manor. Dinah and Helena were training five girls. Melissa and Carolyn were Amelia's and Dinah's twin daughters. Tamara, Susan, and Selena were Helena's and Barbara's triplets. The twins were fifteen years old and the triplets were seventeen years old. They were the next generation of vigilantes that were going to protect New Gotham, if they chose to.

About fifteen years ago, when Amelia had gotten pregnant, Barbara had informed them that she had bought a rather large manor for herself and Helena and wanted Amelia and Dinah to move in with them. Amelia and Dinah had accepted, of course. They moved in and decorated the manor to suit their needs. Barbara even had the top half of the manor turned into another Delphi System area for her use.

"Can you believe that this is the fourth generation in training?" a voice asked from beside Amelia.

Amelia looked over and saw Barbara standing next to her with a walker. And yes, she was standing without the machine attached to her. Amelia had figured out about seven years ago that she might be able to heal Barbara so that she could walk again. Amelia was able to heal her partial, but it was enough to get the process started. After a lot of tests, and therapy, the doctors were confidant that she would walk again, although it would take at least eight years for her to be able to get her old strength back.

"No, not really... A lot had happened," Amelia admitted. Amelia looked Barbara over. "How are yah doing?"

Barbara smiled. "Better, Helena is a very good trainer," Barbara said.

"Do you think yah'll go out with them as Batgirl when yah are able tah?" Amelia asked.

Barbara leaned against the door and looked at the seven women training. "No, I don't think I will. I'm not that person anymore. When I was Batgirl, I only did it to prove to myself that I could do it. Now I am doing something that is more meaningful. I don't belong out fight; I belong guiding the fighters, just as you belong to healing them after the fight. We each have a part in the war," Barbara said.

"Don't yah miss it?" Amelia asked.

"Two decades ago I would have said yes. Now, I would have to say no. I am after all, fifty-four years old, I am not as young as I used to be," Barbara said, smiling softly.

Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Are you still going out tonight?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, it's our anniversary and Dinah is taking me somewhere tah celebrate," Amelia said.

"Didn't find out where, huh?" Barbara asked, laughing slightly.

"Nope, Dinah is keeping it a secret tah the end," Amelia pouted, causing Barbara to laugh.

Two hours later, Amelia was in her and Dinah's PT Cruiser with a blindfold and headphones on, listening to some music that Dinah had picked out for her during the drive. For the last half an hour, Dinah had been going all over the place and now Amelia was completely confused as to where they were. Begging and pouting had done nothing and now Amelia was mock sulking, but her smile was still slipping through. As they drove, Amelia thought back to when Dinah had first told her that she loved her.

_They were at the clock tower in Dinah's bedroom, studying. They had been together for a year and a half now and were very much committed to each other._

"_Amelia?" Dinah asked as she looked up from her book. _

_Amelia looked over at Dinah and raised an eyebrow. _

"_There's something I need to tell you," Dinah said nervously._

_Amelia sat up and looked at Dinah, worried. "What is it baby?" Amelia asked._

_Dinah got off of the bed and pulled Amelia up. "There's something I have to tell you and I can only do it one way," Dinah said and then went over to the stereo. Dinah turned it on and hit play. As music began to play, Dinah took Amelia into her arms and began to dance. Then, Dinah began to sing to the instrumental version of 'I Knew I Loved You'._

_------------------------------_

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_-------------------_

_Amelia felt tears spring to her eyes in happiness, her smile so wide she thought her face was going to split in half. Amelia looked into Dinah's eyes as her girlfriend confessed her love through a song._

_------------------_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_----------------_

_Amelia now had tears flowing down her face as Dinah continued the song. Her girlfriend was telling her that she loved her in the most perfect way. Dinah had a heavenly singing voice and Amelia could tell the truth from Dinah when ever she sang. It was just beautiful._

_-----------------_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_---------------------------------------_

_When Dinah finished the song, Amelia jumped into her arms, Amelia's legs wrapped around Dinah's waits, her hands cupping Dinah's face as she kissed her passionately. Dinah was cupping Amelia's ass as she kissed back just as passionately. Amelia broke the kiss, panting._

"_Ah love yah too," Amelia answered._

Finally, the car stopped and Amelia heard Dinah get out of the car. Then she felt her door open. Amelia reached out her hand and felt Dinah take it in her own. Dinah helped Amelia out of the car and shut the door. Dinah then led Amelia into a building, into an elevator and then into a room.

"You can take the blind fold off now, love," Dinah whispered into Amelia's ear, causing Amelia to shiver in pleasure. Amelia reached up, undid the blindfold and then slid it off. Amelia gasped in surprise at what she saw. It looked like a mini ballroom. There was a twenty foot by twenty foot dance floor and a good size stage that has a small orchestra on it. There was one table near large windows that showed a beautiful view of the sun setting over the garden. On the other side of the room was a small staff of waiters waiting to be of service.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked, awed.

"The Mini Ballroom," Dinah said. Amelia turned her head, an eyebrow raised in question. "It was once a high class hotel in Gotham before New Gotham was built. After New Gotham was built, this hotel was torn down and made into many ballrooms for parties and stuff. This is where some of the high schools' parties are. There are larger and smaller rooms than this one. I got this one, months ago for our anniversary. I know the years have been tough and I haven't been spending as much time with you as I should. I wanted to make it up to you."

Amelia turned in Dinah's arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank yah, baby," Amelia whispered and captured Dinah's lips in a heated kiss. Dinah broke off the kiss and buried her face into Amelia's neck, placing small lingering kisses on the soft skin.

"I love you baby," Dinah said.

"Ah love yah too," Amelia said.

"Come, let's eat dinner," Dinah said.

They walked over to the table and ordered their dinner. For one, in fifteen years, they talked about something other than their daughters and their work. They were once again who they had been. It's not that they don't like who they are now, but they missed how free their talks were before. As they talked, they ate dinner and listened to the music that the orchestra played. After they finished dinner, they got up and danced to a few songs. Then after about six songs, Dinah walked over to the orchestra and whispered something to the director. She came back and had a head microphone on. As the music stared, Dinah took Amelia into her arms and began to sing.

-----------------------------

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea

You became the light on the dark side of me

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill

But did you know, that when it snows,

The light that you shine can be seen

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

There is so much a man ca tell you

There...so much he can say, there's so much inside

You remain,

My power, my pleasure my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny... yeah

--------------------

Amelia snuggled into her lover's arms as Dinah sang to her. She loved when Dinah sang to her, it made her feel special. Dinah would sing if she asked, but she didn't because she loved it when Dinah sang to her when she felt like it or when she felt like Amelia needed to hear it. It made it that much more special.

--------------------

Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?

But did you know, that when it snows,

The light that you shine can be seen

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

I've been... I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

I've been... I've been kissed by a rose on the grey

There is so much a man can tell you

There's so much he can say

There's so much inside

You remain,

My power, my pleasure my pain, baby

--------------------

Amelia began to place small kisses on Dinah's neck before finding the perfect spot and leaving her lips to that spot. She was able to feel the vibrations of her lover's singing and it made her feel warm.

--------------------

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny... yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy baby?

But did you know, that when it snows,

The light that you shine can be seen

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

Yes, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey

I've... been kissed by a rose from the grey

The more I get of you,

Stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey

Now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the grey....

---------------------------------

Dinah slowly broke off the song and looked into Amelia's eyes. They moved their heads together and began to kiss. Dinah broke the kiss and looked into Amelia's eyes.

"You know what you are?" Dinah asked Amelia.

"Yer wife?" Amelia asked, teasingly.

"That, too, but you are the key to a bird's heart. At least to mine, anyway," Dinah said, whispered.

Amelia smiled and liked the idea of being that, a key to a bird's heart...

**THE END**


End file.
